1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic communications, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for data sharing and transaction processing for high security documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Documents are often shared with meeting participants on their mobile electronic devices, such as tablet computers (e.g., iPad, Samsung Galaxy, etc.), notebook computers, etc. They can be shared, for example, by email, or by RF technology (e.g., Bluetooth, NFC). Currently, there is little control over the documents that are distributed to meeting participants.